We're In This Together
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: Breaking up... getting abducted by the Russian mafia...somehow Ryan and Natalia were always in it together. RATED T. Torture!Fic. And Language!Warning. Inspired by 24.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by 24. Here's to you, Mr. Loceff, even the GODDAMN THREE SPACES are killing me. **

**P.S. Michael Loceff aka a former for 24 is my teacher! Online teacher, fine, but still. *-***

"So how are you and Molly are doing?" Natalia asked, smirking bitterly while Ryan examined a footprint next to her.. Ryan stared at her blankly.

"We're not dating." Ryan said flatly. Last night he and Natalia had broken up because someone had leaked pictures of Molly and Ryan kissing and hugging. No one knew who had leaked the pictures, but they were sent to everyone in the lab.

Including Natalia.

"Of course you aren't." Natalia scoffed.

"Natalia, we're working a crime. Can you at least _try _to be civil?" Ryan asked calmly. Natalia looked at him and sighed. She was acting like a high school girl, being an annoying bitch to her ex boyfriend. Ryan did deserve it but the pregnant woman that was buried in the shallow grave did not.

"Yeah. Sorry." Natalia said. "Think that the Russian mafia hit again?" Natalia asked. Ryan winced. Something about the Russian mafia always made Ryan wince.

"Maybe." Ryan said. The processing was completely silent, no jokes, no comments, no nothing. A mime and a blind person would have communicated more than Ryan and Natalia were talking.

"I really aren't dating Molly." Ryan denied all the accusations that were pouring upon his head.

"Okay." Natalia shrugged. "So now we're just friends." Natalia sighed. "I can live with that." Natalia said.

"So can I." Ryan said, getting up. The scene was pretty dull, even for a CSI like him. It wasn't the original scene, only a body dump.

"Oh damn it, Ryan, I forgot my kit." Natalia sighed when they reached the Hummer. "I'll go get it." Natalia said, leaving Ryan one on one with the Hummer. He was tempted to get in the Hummer and leave Natalia in the warehouse but that would be against protocol.

Nearly fifteen minutes passed, and Ryan was becoming antsy. Either Natalia found some important lead in the case or something bad was up.

Natalia's kit was right where is was supposed to be, but drag marks from her heels led to some side room in the warehouse and before Ryan was able to make one move to find Natalia, he felt something heavy hit his head, before the dizzying, fuzzy feeling took over his system.

**Purple-ish prose! **

**Reviews please, because this is going to be a long ride. **


	2. Chapter 2

Natalia's eyes quietly fluttered opened. She was sitting in the same warehouse that she was just in - _or was she? _Natalia didn't know. Natalia tried to look around the room, only to see Ryan next to her, blood trickling down his temple. A small shriek escaped Natalia's lips, as she struggled with her bindings.

Natalia closed her eyes, sighed, and before she was able to say anything, she felt a sharp slap across her face. Natalia's eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into the cold blue eyes of one of her kidnappers.

"Privet, sooka." He snarled. Natalia cocked her head, staring at him. At that moment, Ryan came back to realilty.

"Oh, wolk, we meet again." The other one smirked. Ryan's face became stone cold. "You've got a pretty girl." He said, before sitting back onto the milk crate that was in front of them.

"What do you want?" Natalia asked, gritting her teeth.

"Just to get rid of you." The Russian shrugged. "Maybe you could be some fun, but your little boyfriend of yours is just as good as dead." He said. He had hazel eyes like Ryan, except they were hollow and cold. Almost like they were all day today. But Ryan's eyes still had some warmth in them.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ryan snapped. The Russian smirked, before walking over to Natalia, tracing a knife across her cheek, taunting Ryan.

"And all of a sudden you're acting like you care." The blue eyed Russian smirked. "She doesn't deserve your care, Wolfe." The Russian said. Natalia felt like a million little pins entered her body at the same time.

But that was only the fake feeling of a pin entering her body.

A shrill cry of pain, sweat pouring buckets off her face, numbness in her leg, all of _that _pain was accompanied with an inch long pin being stuck into her flesh.

"You see, we don't really care if your team is looking for you. The Hummer is still at the scene, and you're here." The hazel eyed Russian said. "They'll only find your dead bodies." He said. "Maybe they'll bury your fingers in one box." He laughed, his words being complete acid.

"What do you want?" Ryan asked. "Just kill me." Ryan sighed. Natalia was shaking her head, but Ryan didn't seem to notice.

"What's the fun in killing _you_?" The blue eyed Russian asked. "As I always say, ladies first." He smirked before sitting back onto the milk. Too many bad memories flooded Natalia's brain as she tried to keep her composure. A fake smile wasn't going to fix this. Not when two sadistically blood thirsty Russians were after her and Ryan.

Ryan was still as stubborn as a bull. "You don't need to hurt her." Ryan muttered. "I'll cover up any crimes, just let her go." Ryan sighed. The Russian laughed.

"Shut up before you make us do something you'll regret." The hazel eyed Russian said, before lighting a cigarette and going outside.

"Stop trying to save me, Ryan." Natalia quietly whispered, her voice suddenly hoarse.

"No." Ryan hook his head.

"I'm the one that got us into this, so stop trying to get them to kill you!" Natalia snapped, and Ryan stared at her blankly.

"Fine. Oh and on a side note, I didn't sleep with Molly!" Ryan barked.

"Funny subject change." Natalia half smiled.

"I just want you to know that, if we both die in this hell." Ryan said, and Natalia frowned. "I love you." Ryan said, a few quiet tears escaping Natalia's eyes.

The hazel eyed Russian returned. "Change of plans." He said, picking up a pry bar, before Ryan was even able to say "What the hell?" and put the end next to Natalia's arm. An evil glint inhabited his eyes as he drove the end of the pry bar into Natalia's arm.

A continuous wail of pain rang in Ryan's ears, before Natalia passed out from the pain. The Russian laughed manically, before sitting back on the milk crate. The blue eyed Russian almost felt sorry for Natalia, but he didn't make any move to show that.

"What was that for?" Ryan whispered. Tears tracked dirt and mascara down Natalia's cheeks, as quiet sobs escaped her body.

"It was for the hell of the fun." The hazel eyed Russian smirked. The chains were cutting into his wrists, but Ryan didn't care. Blindly finding Natalia's limp hand, Ryan knotted his fingers with hers.

If they were doing to die, they were going to die together.

**So, I'm evil. MWAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**And guys…*cough* WHAT IS UP WITH THE ABSENSE WITH REVIEWS IN TCY? Not nice. **

**I want reviews. REVIEWVIEWVIEEIF)RAG)THJRTKHYTMHJYTj. Thank you for letting me burn a fuse.**

**OaO…**


	3. Chapter 3

This time Natalia opened her eyes and she felt no pain. Everything around her felt like warm fuzz and Natalia sighed. "Heroin." Natalia said bitterly, spitting her hair out of her mouth.

"Huh?" Ryan asked. "How's your arm?" Ryan tried to re adjust him so that he could look into Natalia's eyes.

"I don't feel it. I'm drugged with heroin." Natalia said, almost laughing. "You okay?" Natalia half smiled, feeling Ryan's fingers intertwined with hers.

"M'fine." Ryan mumbled. "Had a blow to the jaw, but I'm okay." Ryan said, seeing the blue eyed Russian in front of him.

"Look, Wolfe, Jenia is screwed in the head after your boss killed Ivan, but there's really no point in hurting you." He said.

Natalia laughed bitterly. "And you think we're going to trust you?" Natalia asked.

"I'm the one that got rid of your pain." He said. "You could've either been with a broken arm, or you could've been with a broken arm but without any pain. Since I felt sorry for your stupid ass, I relieved you of the pain." The blue eyed Russian said.

"Fine." Natalia said. Ryan cast her a glance, as though he thought she was going crazy. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Dima." He said as the hazel eyed Russian came back with a brown haired girl. She was 5 or 6, and her eyes were completely cried out, her mouth duct taped.

"Mujik*, let Masha** go." Dima sighed. "She wasn't ever a part of this."

"She is now." The hazel eyed Russian grinned, before the little girl's dress fell off her small torso.

"Oh god." Ryan muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. But no screams of pain, nothing happened, except for Natalia feeling someone else than Ryan next to her. Natalia opened her eyes quietly and saw the girl chained next to her.

"Have fun." The Russian said, while tearing the duct tape off her face.

"Papachka***" The girl whimpered. "Mene ctrashno." She sighed.

"Hey." Natalia said quietly. The girl looked up at her.

"Chto?" She asked. Natalia half smiled.

"Guess you don't speak English." Natalia sighed. "So, you're a dad." She said, facing Dima.

"Yeah." Dima sighed. "Look, I can help you out of here, but you'll need to trust me. Or if not trust me, at least believe me." He said.

"Maybe." Ryan said when Jenia came back, carrying a medical oxygen mask.

"Hold this." He snapped at Dima, throwing him the tank. He put the mask over Masha's face, tightly pressing it against her mouth and nose.

"Take a deep breath." He commanded, but when Masha attempted to take a breath she gagged on the air which was chlorofom. She passed out quickly, that making Natalia squeak in fear.

"Oh, an' before I forget about _you._" Jenia said, looking at Ryan. A blow to the side of his head with the butt of Jenia's gun knocked Ryan out, Natalia staring at the two limp bodies beside her, felt a little uncomfortable.

"Um.." Natalia muttered quietly.

"I won't hurt you." Dima said, quietly. "So, are you a mom?" He asked. The small talk amused Natalia, but Natalia wasn't letting herself open up and trust someone, especially someone that nearly killed her so easily.

"Ha. I wish." Natalia said, staring at Ryan. Natalia frowned, thinking about the past couple of weeks. Her emotions were going haywire, her body was going mad, and in all of that Maxine was contiously mocking Natalia.

A sharp whistle pierced the air. Dima looked around, seeing Jenia standing in the door way.

"What?" Dima asked, getting up off his milk cart.

"I thought I heard you talking." The hazel eyed Russian said, eying Natalia.

"Yeah, I _was _talking. To my daughter, that you drugged, you moron!" Dima snapped.

"Mmm… okay." Jenia said, bringing another man, an officer from outside of the warehouse. "Say goodbye before it's too late, bitch." Jenia said, pressing a standard issue handgun to the officer's temple.

"RYAN!" Natalia barked, Ryan snapped awake.

"Oh, what did he do to you?" Ryan sighed, staring at the bleary eyed college student cop.

_BANG. _Before either of them were able to open their mouths, the gun went off, the officer crumpling to the floor.

"Just a fair warning." Jenia shrugged, leaving again, leaving the officer on the floor.


End file.
